Rainbows
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Eret's still coming to grips with his sexuality, feeling adrift and alone when some stranger with nice eyes and a metal leg gives him the night of his life. Hiccup/Eret Hicret one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A prompt I got in the reviews of 'Dragon Lady'. Jon, this ones for you!**

 **Hiccup + Eret, modern AU. Meeting in a gay bar.**

 **May end up with added material, at this point it's a one shot though.**

 **Warnings for... well, gay sex. With anal stuff and blowjobs, fingering and all that fun stuff. Turn away now if two penis-bearing males having sexual intercourse is not your thing.**

-HTTYD-

Eret _knew_ this was a bad idea.

There were hundreds of people and he knew none of them, which had seemed an appealing prospect when thinking how he wasn't quite ready to 'come out', still coming to grips with his sexuality but his libido had been in full control when Eret decided to take a trip to the local club, rather aptly named **'Rainbows'.**

Now however, he was regretting the decision entirely. It seemed easier when he hadn't thought about the fact there would be talking to people. You had to speak to them before you ended up doing sex stuff, he realised.

Eret wasn't generally shy, but he was feeling massively out of his depth right now. How did anyone do this? Was there some secret etiquette about how to display what you were looking for? Wiping sweaty palms on his jeans, he thought maybe a little alcohol would at least numb his nerves if not actually steady them.

"Not seen you here before."

He was about to turn to the gruff voice, when a more nasal one came from the other side.

"And we'll never see him again if you scare him off Jason."

"Leave off Kray, you overgrown dungbeetle."

Eret found himself almost surrounded by four or five guys, each giving him a lecherous look. Two were balding, one wore glasses, one of them smelled bad and all of them gave him the creeps. Before he got the chance to try and find a word that wasn't "help!", Baldy no1 and Glasses were both shoved aside by a slender brunette with a harsh pout on his lips.

"You guys are awful. Hint; when a guy looks terrified, you're doing it wrong."

"Nobody asked you peg leg!"

"Paul, I'm pretty sure I can get you thrown out if you like for feeling up that eighteen year old. All of you, get lost."

Eret blinked as the brunette - not even looking at him - chased off the swarm of creeps, several of them muttering something that sounded oddly like "fucking Hiccup". Finally, the brunette turned back to Eret, harsh expression melting into a friendly smile.

"Sorry, some of these guys can smell fresh meat. I'm Henry, but you may have heard I'm more well known as Hiccup."

"Uh, Eret. Is it that obvious I'm new?"

"Most of the crowd here are regulars. Then we get the tourists, the closet cases and of course, the newbies. I like to make sure the scavengers are chased off, because I was there one time and it wasn't fun. Come get a drink, no pressure?"

Eret followed rather dumbly, but 'Hiccup' gently nudged him to order himself a drink. Eret ordered two - a beer, and a shot of something stronger to steel him before he completely freaked out. He noticed Hiccup only ordered a coke, no alcohol.

"You don't drink?"

The brown hair practically bounced in mid air as he shook his head, somehow looking elegant and messy all at once.

"Not often. I come here to _breathe,_ my mom's alright with my sexuality but the rest of my family aren't. That wears on a guy after a while. So... newly out or just newly realised?"

Eret took a mouthful of his beer as Hiccup leant against a corner currently unoccupied, just about quiet enough that they could hear each other talk.

"The second. I uh, haven't told anyone yet."

"Just in case. Until you're sure. Don't want to risk a bad reaction if it turns out to be sexual frustration or temporary insanity?"

Eret blinked. That was... basically his exact thought process.

"How did you-"

"Most of us have gone through that cycle buddy. I know it's a big scary thing, but you are who you are. You're not the first gay man ever."

"Huh. Guess so."

Hiccup tilted his head, smiling comfortingly.

"You wanna dance? I promise to scare away the really bad guys, but you can have a look and see if anyone takes your fancy without looking lonely."

"Promise to tell me if they are going to kidnap me and lock me in a fridge?"

Hiccup chuckled, draining the last of his glass.

"Sure. Oh, wait... do you have a preference?"

"For what?"

Something cheeky covered Hiccup's expression, but he didn't mock Eret for what he realised was an obvious question in a place like this.

"Well. Top or bottom? Some guys are switch hitters, but others are quite rigid to their preference."

"Well, I haven't really thought about that."

"Fair enough. Let it happen naturally, you'll usually work it out easy enough."

That sounded vaguely terrifying, if he was honest, but Eret drained his beer and placed the empty up on an empty table so it wasn't left on the floor, then let a gentle but persistent Hiccup lead him to the dance floor.

At least nobody could see how he couldn't dance, because there were so many _people_ that he probably just vanished into the sea of bodies. Hiccup looked utterly at ease in the sea, eyes closed and body moving, clearly in his element in this environment that scared the wits out of Eret.

Green eyes opened and caught him staring, making Eret feel awkward and 'caught', swallowing heavily. Hiccup shook his head, grabbed hold of Eret and turned him around. It felt very strange to have a male body pressed up against his back, though not as scary as he had expected. Huh.

 _"Relax."_

The word was breathed against his neck, warm breath condensing on his skin and sending a shudder down his spine. It felt alien, but his body followed Hiccup's guide until he was moving in time with the sea, blending into the crowd and he realised - he didn't stand out like he expected he would. Nobody was even really _looking_ at him, everyone simply feeling the beat of the music and moving with it.

It even took him a minute to notice something shifting, what he assumed was Hiccup's zipper becoming a little too firm and insistent against his backside. Eret felt mildly terrified to realise someone was effectively pressing a suggestion into him, but at least he wasn't repulsive. And Hiccup's attitude wasn't one of coercing or pushing, he wasn't groping Eret, he was barely even touching him. Just hands on his hips, keeping him aware that Hiccup was there.

Even when Eret turned around to look at Hiccup, he was relaxed, open. If Eret wanted anything to happen, he had to start it. If he couldn't still feel an erection digging into his thigh, Eret would never have had the nerve to do a thing, but... he could probably do much worse than Hiccup for his first venture into homosexuality. Like the swarm of 'scavengers' he had been swooped in on when he first came in. Marshalling his nerve, Eret leant in and kissed him. He didn't know what else to do.

Hiccup responded gently, but there was an insistent pressure on his lips. Hiccup tasted sweet and syrupy from his coke, not making another move until Eret reached for his waist; he only knew how to kiss girls. It wasn't _that_ different, the slight scrape of stubble against his jaw oddly thrilling and the swipe of a tongue across his lip making his stomach do somersaults.

They ended up outside before Eret started to realise - he could be about to go home with a stranger. He wasn't drunk, but he was unbelievably naive in comparison to pretty much every other guy in the bar. Was this going to be a bad idea?

"Hey."

Hiccup nudged his arm, jolting Eret out of his reverie.

"Huh?"

"If you want, I'll just drive you home. No pressure. No hard feelings."

"Is your place not an option then?"

Hiccup cocked his head, looking younger under stark white streetlights than he had under multicolored club lights.

"Roommate or family?"

"Roommate. You?"

"Nope, I live alone. You sure?"

"Mhmm. Just... you know."

"Nervous. Don't worry, ok?"

He followed Hiccup to his car - Eret had come in a cab, not wanting his car seen outside the club - and whistled lowly.

"This is _yours?"_

Sleek and black and shiny, the car was a work of art with green lines and green light covers. The interior was _divine,_ soft leather that made Eret want to sink in and never leave.

"I do love my Night Fury. By far the most frivolous use of money in my life, but I couldn't resist. Plus... they customise it for drivers with limitations."

It took Eret, still basking in comfort, a minute to realise what Hiccup had said.

"What's your limitation?"

Having not yet started the engine, Hiccup reached down and rolled up his leg to show Eret.

"How did that happen?"

"Fell off a motorcycle when I was sixteen. Hence changing to cars. If you want to change your mind, I won't hold it against you."

"What? Why would I?"

"You wouldn't be the first."

Eret shook his head, chuckling.

"I think it's kinda cool. The leg, not the accident."

"Uhh... thanks. So... my place?"

"Or I'll just live in this car."

Hiccup started laughing, finally starting the car and the sound of the engine was to _die_ for.

"Oh my god, I love your car."

Eret barely noticed they were moving, so smooth was the journey in the car. Hiccup pulled up outside a modest one-floor house, easing the beautiful car into his parking spot and clicking the garage door closed behind them. It plunged them into darkness, lit only by the internal light of the car.

"You coming in? Or shall I let you and the car get a room?"

Eret sighed, reminded himself he could see the car in the morning (he hoped) and slid out, Hiccup grabbing his wrist and leading him along to a side door that opened out into what transpired to be the kitchen.

"Want anything to drink? Non-alcoholic of course, I don't do sloppy."

"Uh, water would be great thanks."

Hiccup held out a bottle of water, lid still sealed on it so Eret told himself he wasn't about to be drugged like a CSI episode. He took a minute to appraise the man he had allowed to take him home, seeing a lean build and above average height, green eyes and a lopsided, dopey grin. He wasn't broad or buff, but the exposed forearms suggested he was built with a wiry, lean musculature.

Eret gulped the refrigerated liquid, feeling it wash any residual tipsiness away and moisten his dry throat.

"I guess I shoulda asked if _you_ have a preference really."

"Maybe, but you lucked out. I'm what we call a switch hitter. I top, I bottom. Whatever you want to try tonight, I'm game for."

Eret nodded, still adjusting to the whole terminology thing. Hiccup leant back against his kitchen counter, surveying Eret over his water bottle.

"I have to ask... why are you so chill?"

"Because everyone was where you were once, and not many of us had someone who cared enough to make sure it was good. My first time was **not** good, and I never want to be _that_ memory for someone."

The man was so openly honest and genuine, Eret tried to let his nerves go. Mostly successful, he placed the bottle on the side and felt his half-hard cock twitch vaguely in interest when Hiccup raked his eyes down his body.

"In typical awkward Hiccup fashion, I'll be one minute. You can look at my bedroom while I hit the bathroom."

Eret nodded, following him through and watching Hiccup slip into the half-open bathroom door at the side, closing it behind him. The lights turned themselves on a few seconds later, illuminating a fairly... _interesting_ bedroom.

Bedcovers with a galaxy pattern were surrounded by posters, pictures and sketches of dragons, machines and more dragons. There was a desk with arts and crafts supplies scattered all over it, a computer tucked in the corner and, he noted in a sort of 'oh, interesting' glance, what was clearly an old or spare prosthetic limb.

The toilet flush caught his attention, running water as Hiccup washed his hands and came back out into the room.

"Sorry, you picked up a geek with half a leg."

"You picked up an awkward almost-virgin. I would say we're even."

"You want the bathroom? Oh, and are you allergic to latex?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Hiccup started laughing as Eret undoubtedly reacted with trepidation at the idea of some kinky latex gear.

"A necessary one, condoms are made of latex but I have latex free ones if you have an allergy."

"Oh. _Oh._ No. I'm good."

He stumbled into the bathroom to hide his embarrassment, splashing cold water on his face after a quick leak and handwash. Hiccup was about as good as a first time hookup would get. And he was, in all honesty, _hot._ So he was going to get a grip, go out there and, with any luck, get laid.

Eret wasn't sure what to expect when he went back out, but Hiccup sat quite innocently on the edge of the bed with a soft smile almost threw him. Eret sat nervously next to him, managing just about not to recoil in surprise when Hiccup leant in and kissed him. Slowly he relaxed into it, tasting coke and with no competing scents, hints of aftershave filled his lungs when he took in a breath.

"Come lay down? We won't do anything you aren't comfortable with, but I'm gonna get a cricked neck like this."

He let himself be led, but true to his word Hiccup merely resumed kissing him and did nothing more adventurous than place a hand on his neck, gently encouraging his head into a better angle before moving his hand away again. Eret wasn't sure how long they just laid there making out, but he was showing signs of impatience long before Hiccup did, cock painfully hard in his jeans as Hiccup sighed and gasped into his mouth now and then.

Eret only realised he had pushed a hand into the other man's hair when he realised he could feel the thick, soft strands between his fingers. It won him another soft sound, a little more depth in their lip lock.

"Can you... can you just go on and do what you normally would, and I'll tell you if it's not ok? I'm not sure I'm good at initiating this stuff."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"You kinda need to tell me if you wanna top or bottom though."

Eret had no idea, but he also trusted that whatever he decided, Hiccup was going to do his best to ensure he enjoyed. If he ever wanted to explore, _now_ was the time.

"You... you can top. For now. I'm not sure I'll be able to go through with it but I want to try."

Hiccup nodded, rolling on top of him and Eret panicked for a second that he was going right for the kill, but then he let himself simply _feel_ the weight of another man on top of him, and it was actually kind of nice. Slim fingers went for the hem of his t-shirt, pushing it up and exploring the broad planes of his torso until Eret lifted his arms, let himself become shirtless.

"Wow, nice ink."

"Oh, thanks."

He traced the pirate ship tattoo emblazoned across Eret's chest, then leant back and yanked off his own t-shirt to leave them both topless. Eret looked him over, seeing the flat stomach with hints of muscle and the slim but solid looking pectoral muscles in his chest. His shoulders were surprisingly broad, giving him a tapered line down a slim waist and narrow hips.

"Still ok?"

"Mhmm."

Hiccup smiled, pressing their groins togerher and Eret felt his breath catch as their erections pressed against each other, a dart of heat rolling through his gut.

"I'm going to unbutton your jeans and mine, but that's all ok? I wanna show you something."

Eret nodded, feeling Hiccup's fingers fumble at his button and zipper, opening his jeans and reaching in to pull out his pulsing cock. There was a blatant desire in his eyes as he palmed Eret lightly, testing the weight and rubbing his thumb over the tip. Next he did the same to himself, pushing down black and green striped boxers to expose his own thick, swollen cock. Eret panicked a little then - how the hell did Hiccup _fit_ that inside anybody?

"Give me your hand?"

He complied, still a little stunned by the girth of Hiccup's penis. It wasn't as long as Eret's own, but had a good two inches of girth on him. Hiccup's hand guided his to wrap around their heads, his own holding the base of their cocks together and _thrusting,_ grinding their erections together.

The noise it tore from Eret's throat was barely human, exquisite sensations as the undersides dragged against each other. Hiccup spat on his hand, rubbing it between them and easing the slide further and holy _fuck_ Eret couldn't believe he had never felt this before.

"If you want something less than sex but more than a wank, frottage is the way to go. At least, you seem to be having fun?"

How was the other man talking? Eret could barely remember to _breathe_ let alone think. Everything was a hot, slick slide that Hiccup's dribbles of precum only added to. Eret was no better, leaking onto his own hand where he was still helping hold their tips together. Hiccup never lost the rhythm, even as he threw his head back to expose a long, pale throat and let out soft, keening sounds of pleasure. He was basically getting a view of how Hiccup would look riding him properly, with his rolling hips and jerky thrusts.

He was shameless. He was wanton. He was _beautiful._

Eret wanted the feelings to stretch out much longer, but a combination of novice and overwhelming sensation had him coming almost embarrassingly fast, splattering across his own stomach. Hiccup watched him come hungrily, a last few painfully sensitive thrusts against Eret before he joined the mess, spilling in a hot puddle over where Eret had already covered.

"Mmm, been too long since I did that. Hold on, I'll get you a towel."

Hiccup slid off his thighs, crouching next to his bed and standing up with a couple of small hand towels. He used one to wipe himself down, offering the other to Eret who attempted to clean up the mess made of him. The experience had been enlightening and pleasurable, but now he was sort of... disappointed.

"Are you ok?"

"Sad that it's over."

The other man started laughing, a proper hand-on-stomach belly laugh that had Eret feeling wrong-footed again.

"What?"

"Is this a remnant of straight hookups? Do you really just go once and that's it? That's _adorable._ Unless you know you can only go once in a night, we are _not_ done."

"Oh."

Eret didn't know what else to say, watching Hiccup let out a few last chuckled before he climbed back up on the bed, reaching for Eret's jeans questioningly. His hips lifted agreeably with no consult from his brain, letting the other man pull off his clothes to leave him sky-clad.

"Am I gonna find more surprise tattoos on your back? Oh, do you have a tattoo on your ass?"

His tone was playful but not mocking, running fingers across the anchor on his thigh and the shark design wrapping around his calf.

"Uh, no. Only these three and the one on my face."

Hiccup's fingertips traced the inking on his chin, smiling.

"That one is most intriguing. Is it a cultural thing? Only, I've never seen anything like it."

"Kinda. My dad has one, I'm named after him."

"Eret, son of Eret? Or is it just Eret the second?"

This was starting to veer into things more personal than Eret was used to bringing up on one night stands, even if his previous had all been with females. Though... he found he didn't mind so much.

"Yeah, Eret, son of Eret."

"Beats Henry, son of Stoick. Or Hiccup, as everyone calls me now."

"Hey, I'm feeling underdressed."

For the first time, Hiccup looked nervous.

"Oh, right."

Eret found himself reaching out, touching the back of Hiccup's hand.

"I've already seen your leg, don't panic."

"Fair point. I just feel more... normal when I have my trousers on."

"Normal is overrated."

"Touchè."

Hiccup shuffled to the end of the bed, lowering his jeans and leaning forward to expose a surprisingly (for his frame) round, pert backside. He leant back up and pulled himself back onto the bed, giving Eret an unimpeded view of where his leg went from organic to metal. From just a few inches below his knee, though it wasn't something big and clunky looking, more sleek and surprisingly well matched in colour. There was a line of bandage, probably to protect the 'stump' from the prosthesis but that was about the most glaring part of it.

"Want to run yet?"

"Nope. Do people really mind?"

"You heard the guys at Rainbows. One guy told another and now they call me peg-leg. It doesn't bother me, because I know anyone who's that put off by it isn't worth my time but I don't want you uncomfortable."

"I'm far more scared at the size of your cock."

Fuck, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. Hiccup snorted, covering his face with his hand to try and muffle it but his eyes were lit with mirth.

"I've never heard _that_ before. Though I guess if you've never... you'll be surprised how much a body can handle."

Hiccup reached across from where he had crept to perch between Eret's thighs, clutching a small tube in his hand when it came back into view.

"Gay man's best friend. A good lubricant."

He turned it upside down, drizzling it into his hand and Eret had expected a more chemical scent, but there was only a pleasant sandalwood fragrance that filled his lungs as Hiccup rubbed his fingers together, warming and spreading the gel-like substance.

"Now if you've never done this before, it might feel strange but I promise it gets better, and it won't hurt. Trust me?"

That was a loaded question, but Eret had come here to get this experience out of the way with someone who clearly cared for gentle. He nodded, focusing on staying relaxed as someone put their fingers in a place not generally touched. The lube was pleasantly warm thanks to his prior attention, so Eret felt oddly soothed as it was massaged into the external skin of his hole. He expected it to go... faster? But Hiccup didn't rush it. It started to feel sort of pleasant, especially when the fingers moved up a little, pressing firmly into his perineum and sending fresh pleasure through him.

"Eret, son of Eret, allow me to introduce you to your prostate. It can be lightly stimulated from the outside like this" Hiccup rubbed his fingers in a firm circle and Eret felt his cock twitch, filling out despite his nerves "or fully stimulated from the inside."

So there _was_ a reason it was meant to feel good. Eret had heard of it, but feeling it was a completely different experience. Feeling more relaxed, he didn't jolt in panic when Hiccup pressed back to his tight muscle, breaching him slowly with one finger. It did feel _strange,_ and kind of uncomfortable but as promised, it didn't hurt.

Hiccup distracted him further, smirking up over his semi-hard cock before dragging his tongue along the underside in a divine hot, damp slide before suckling lightly at his tip. Surprised, Eret couldn't help but buck his hips upward for more, not noticing until he felt the brush of knuckles that Hiccups finger had slid all the way in.

"There we go, not so bad right?"

Eret whined when the hot mouth left his cock, fully erect and throbbing with need.

"Uh, yeah I guess not."

Still, Hiccup's finger was not anywhere near the width of his cock, so Eret didn't think they were similar. The finger moved gently, sliding back and forth a few times and Hiccup distracted him entirely with damp suction on his tip, licking the precum from the tip and humming pleasantly. Eret still noticed when there were two fingers pressing into him, but Hiccup dipped his head and sucked harder, turning his mind utterly blank.

There was a bit of discomfort from the new stretch, but it still didn't hurt and Hiccup's oral attentions were more than enough distraction. _Fuck_ it was the best blowjob Eret had ever gotten. He should have started banging guys a long time ago.

Expecting more of the same from Hiccup's external massage didn't serve Eret all that well, as when he finally found Eret's prostate on the inside, the sensation tore a whole new wailing, writhing reaction from him.

"Holy fuck!"

 _"There_ we go."

Hiccup stopped sucking him off, but Eret had stopped caring by the time he hooked his fingers up and dragged them over the nerves again, bolts of white lightning rushing through his whole body. He couldn't even feel embarrassed about his responses, pushing down on the fingers in him for more without the slightest concern for dignity.

"Some feel this sensation more than others. I'm guessing you're one of the sensitive ones?"

"F-feels that way."

His cock was bursting, leaking copiously with every push of Hiccup's fingers in him. His breathing was ragged, chest heaving, legs trembling. If Eret had any doubts of his sexuality earlier, the shaggy-haired temptation smirking up at him was putting paid to all of it. Eret reached down to tug his pulsing erection, but Hiccup batted his hand away.

"I wanna make you come like this, you're so close and it's honestly hot as fuck."

Eret personally thought his desperation was anything but appealing, but Hiccup was staring at him hungrily and sending waves of heat over his skin, pleasure burning like molten lava within his belly as he drove him closer to climax. It was closing in, the edges of his vision going white as the sensations wrapped around him and Eret was almost _scared_ by the intensity it promised.

"Let go Eret, it'll be ok."

A few more rubs of his fingers later, Eret couldn't have held out any further if he wanted to. His back arched clean off the bed, pushing him down on Hiccup's hand one more time and he finally broke, feeling come splatter up his chest and stomach as his erection jerked, whole body quaking as the paroxysms threatened nexer to end. Over and over he he felt his muscles spasm, finally beginning to ease and leaving him a shivering mass of limbs on the bed, utterly overwhelmed and covered in sweat, come and lube.

The fingers slid out of him, barely registering in his haze until he felt a warm splash across his thigh and bottom, apparently Hiccup was unable to help himself from joining Eret in the realm of satisfaction.

"Are you alright?"

"That was... an experience."

"I'll say. I knew it would be good, but _damn_ pirate boy."

Eret chuckled, shifting onto his ekbows and taking in the mess he made of himself.

"What's funny?"

"You calling me pirate boy when your nickname is peg leg."

"Oh. Yeah, that is kinda funny. Hold up, I'll go get you a damp towel. Don't think the other one's enough for all that."

Hiccup gestured to where Eret's orgasm painted his skin, hopping off the bed and making his way over to the bathroom. The tap began running, probably Hiccup washing his hands first. Flopping back on the bed, Eret could see one of the dragon posters directly above his head. _Heh. Hope he enjoyed the show._

"Here ya go. I'm kinda hungry, so if you can stand up feel free to join me in the kitchen."

Hiccup wiped his own mess from Eret's thighs, then left him to clean himself up, pulling on discarded boxers and meandering off toward his kitchen. Blinking in surprise, Eret wiped himself down and the cool towel felt heavenly on his flushed skin. He may not be hungry, but Eret was practically drooling at the thought of a drink now for his arid throat.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, he put the soiled towels in the laundry basket and took a leak before pulling on his briefs again. He found Hiccup eating what the box said were 'vegetarian cocktail sausages' out of the packet, a can of Dr Pepper next to it.

"Feel free to raid my fridge, or let me know if you want me to take you home. Of course, you can stay if you want."

"Really?"

"You're obviously done in for the night" Eret couldn't argue, his legs were still shaking a little "but you can sleep here if you like."

Eret awkwardly picked at the platter of brownies in the fridge, gooey and chocolatey and washed down with his half-finished water bottle.

"So... you staying?"

"If it's ok."

"I wouldn't offer if not. I uh... I take my leg off for bed, it's only fair I warn you."

"Told you it doesn't bother me."

Hiccup tidied up his mess, the kitchen not immaculate but not messy either. It felt lived in but cared for.

"Come along then pirate boy."

Hiccup sat on the edge of his bed, hesitating for a second before he leaned down and detached his leg. It was oddly fascinating to watch it simply come off, leaving only a small amount beneath his knee before he twisted himself into bed, watching Eret awkwardly climb in next to him. The covers were soft and inviting, caressing his skin as he settled in. The lights were still on, but Hiccup teached above the headboard and pressed a tiny switch Eret hadn't even noticed. The lights clicked out immediately.

"Clever."

"Never have to get back up if I forget."

Eret expected to struggle to sleep more, but he drifted off almost instantly. He woke vaguely confused by the alien bedroom, but remembered the previous night rather quickly. Hiccup was next to him, and the reason they were both awake was clear in his hand - his phone.

"Mom?"

Unintelligible chatter.

"Is dad with you?"

More chatter.

"Alright, two minutes. I don't have clothes or a leg on."

Hiccup hung up his phone, rolling over to look at Eret. Eret feigned sleep, though he didn't know why. He listened as Hiccup moved about, putting on his leg and presumably clothing, then he limped over to the bathroom. He waited until Hiccup left the room to open his eyes, finding a packaged toothbrush and a bottle of water on the bedside closest to him. That was... exceptionally thoughtful of him. Gulping down the water, he heard the door rattle for a second and turned toward it.

"No, you can't go in there mom."

"Why not?"

A soft female voice joined Hiccup's outside the door, leaving Eret awkwardly pulling covers up to his chest for modesty.

"Because there's someone else in there."

"You didn't say you were seeing anyone."

"Two reasons. One, I only met him last night and two, if I told dad I had a boyfriend, he would pitch a fit."

"Son..."

"Mom, I know. I'm not gonna change, and I'm not embarrassed to be gay. Don't you dare apologise for dad's homophobia. Is that cake?"

Eret was already learning the other man had a sweet tooth, stumbling around to find his clothes and shuffle awkwardly to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and redressed, wondering if he should go out there. He couldn't hide out in Hiccup's room forever.

"Morning Eret. Mom, Eret. Eret, this is my mom Valka."

He glanced over Hiccup's mother, seeing the resemblance instantly in their face shape, their eye colour, auburn-autumnal hair and thin lips curved into similar smiles. They were both tall and thin, willowy. They both had tea cups, slices of cake and he could see a couple of boxes to one side that presumably were intended for his bedroom.

"Uh, hi."

"Hello. Feel free to join us."

"Cake for breakfast?"

He raised ab eyebrow at Hiccup, but his mother answered.

"Birthday tradition."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at his mother, licking icing off his finger.

"It's your birthday?"

"It's _not_ a big deal."

Feeling awkward now, Eret sat down and picked at the cake slice Hiccup pushed toward him. It was iced with black and green stripes, even the jammy filling black and sponge a tint of green. Something told him Hiccup had a colour preference somewhere.

"Did you make this?"

Both of the others started laughing, shaking their heads.

"My mother cannot cook. Can't even boil water. She tried to microwave a Pot Noodle once."

Eret couldn't help joining in the sounds of amusement, especially with Valka's sheepish grin that said Hiccup was telling the truth.

"Henry here" Hiccup growled "I'm not calling you Hiccup! Anyway, he's had the exact same custom cake from the local bakery for the last decade. She calls me up a week in advance to check we aren't changing plans for the last five years."

"I like stuff in black and green, is that news mom?"

"I suppose not. Would you like some tea Eret?"

"Don't worry, I made it not her."

Hiccup ducked when his mother swatted at him, their relationship comfortable and easy despite the tension apparently brokered by the father who didn't accept his son. Valka pouted, but poured tea into a mug and nudged it in Eret's direction, Hiccup following it with the tray containing sugar and a milk jug.

After the impromptu breakfast, Valka hung around fiddling with the drawings and doodles all around Hiccup's home.

"I gotta take Eret home, you can hang here mom. So long as you don't let dad in while I'm gone."

Eret almost protested, but he really wanted to see the car again. A bright orange car resided outside when Hiccup drove them out into the street, pointing out that it was his mothers car.

"Sorry about her invading, I usually don't sleep in so late."

"Not a problem, you shoulda said it was your birthday. I would have cleared off to let you spend time with your family."

"Not family. Just mom. Dad if she yells at him for long enough. And I don't really celebrate, it's just another day. I only let my mom in because she brought me a new drawing tablet this year."

Eret knew he was lying - he clearly adored seeing his mother - but didn't say anything as he directed Hiccup to his home in the gorgeous automobile.

"So... I guess this is goodbye?"

Hiccup didn't say anything in return, not until Eret felt awkward enough to undo his seatbelt and make to leave the car. Then he grabbed his wrist, slowing him down.

"Can I see you again sometime?"

His earnest green eyes fixed on Eret. Waiting for an answer. Eret didn't have to think hard.

"I'd like that."

-HTTYD-

 **For now... this is a one shot. I might come back for a Hicret adventure but I have so much else to write right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The response to this (outside** ** _hilariously_** **angry homophobes) was so positive I had to come back and give this a second chapter!**

 **Hiccup's texts are in bold, Eret's in italics.**

-HTTYD-

Eret found himself grinning as he got home, a cute guys number in his phone and having had some fun the night before.

Hiccup had even kissed him goodbye, hidden by the tinted windows of his 'Night Fury' car, then headed off to spend his birthday with his mother. His roommate Teeny (a nickname from school days that stuck) was in the kitchen, eyeing Eret suspiciously.

 _"Someone_ got laid last night."

"What makes you say that?"

Teeny chuckled, slurping his coffee loudly.

"You mean aside from the walk of shame outfit after being gone all night? You're grinning like you slept with a coat hanger in your mouth!"

"Yeah... I had a good night."

"Hottie was she?"

 _She._ Eret was momentarily paralysed by fear that Teeny would tell he with a guy, then shook it off.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"Well you're not a gentleman. Spill!"

"Go away, I need a shower."

"I'll bet."

Rolling his eyes, Eret headed to the bathroom and kicked Teeny's wet towel and discarded clothes aside, then stripped off and folded his clothes before climbing in the shower. He could feel residual stickiness on himself from last night, and it felt good to be clean again.

When he got out, towel round his waist and folded clothes in hand, he found a text from Hiccup waiting.

 **"Save me! My mother is making me go shopping. My father said I should love it since I'm a fairy, and my mom smacked him but she still insists on dragging me along."**

 _"I like food shopping, but I hate clothes shopping. I kinda like walking around museums though."_

 **"Well, I know where to take you next time we see each other. I'll drive, then you can make eyes at my car in between."**

Eret didn't know if he wanted Hiccup to refer to it as a date or not. But he still felt giddy about seeing Hiccup again.

 _"Sounds good. When?"_

 **"Let me know your schedule, I'll make a day of it."**

 _"I'll check my shifts at work later."_

 **"What is it you do?"**

 _"Mechanic. I fix engines and help restore old cars."_

 **"My dad would love you, he's into all that greasemonkey stuff. My moms like me, art and animals."**

Eret felt like that was a compliment, as Hiccup had said his dad was a homophobe. Though he supposed it could be hugely dependent on whether or not he was introduced as a friend or boyfriend.

 _"Go spend time with your mom, I gotta get ready for work. birthday."_

 **"If I must. I reserve the right to picture you hot and sweaty in overalls."**

His cheeks flushed, but Eret felt a smile steal across his face.

 _"Go right ahead. They are dark brown, if that helps."_

Traipsing to the kitchen after he plugged his phone in to charge, Eret dug through the fridge and located leftover steaks from Teeny's barbecue a couple of days ago, tossing one in the direction of the cooker in order to fill himself up with food. Knocking together his 'lunch' for his afternoon shift at the auto shop, Eret still felt a smile on his face. He had apparently really lucked out last night, getting to meet Hiccup rather than let some lecherous creep smooth talk their way into a bad first experience for him.

"Damn Eret, this girl really musta been something, you haven't stopped grinning all day."

"Piss off Teeny."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

The mudslinging faded away as Teeny left for his shift at the docks. He maintained ships and storage units - both of them spent much time with tools in hand. Eret had no idea how Teeny felt about homosexuality - it had never really come up. But he wasn't about to declare himself out and proud, not until he was either more sure about Hiccup or more secure in himself.

Eret whistled while he worked, face down in an engine one of his favourite places to be. His colleagues noted his jubilant mood, more than one mutter of 'he got some' audible but he paid it no mind. Ryker eventually enquired about it over an offering of beef jerky in the staff room.

"What's put a spring in your step?"

"What's wrong with me just being in a good mood?"

"You're always in a good mood, today it's like you're on bloody speed."

Eret shrugged, eyeing the shift schedule on the wall to find the gaps in his rota while he chewed on jerky.

"I'm just in a good mood."

He pulled out his phone, firing off a text to Hiccup about when he was off work and adding that he was about to go back on shift, so he would get back to him later. There was more gossiping and nosing about his nights activities, but Eret made it back to his car with nobody getting any information about it. A message from Hiccup was waiting on his phone.

 **"Is tomorrow too forward of me?"**

 _"Not at all. I really want to see you again."_

 **"Likewise. My mom said you seemed nice, what little you said anyway. She is a real good judge of character, so consider that a real compliment."**

There he went, grinning again. Hiccup made him smile so much his cheeks were starting to hurt. Eret got home before anyone saw him beaming in the car park, changed into some comfortable linen trousers and lazed on the sofa with a beer to continue texting Hiccup.

 _"I do take it as a compliment. Your mom seems cool."_

 **"I'll be sure to pass that along when I see her next. I'm playing with my new toy, this drawing tablet is amazing."**

 _"I'll take your word for it. I'm not much for drawing other than tattoo designs."_

 **"I want to get a tattoo, but I'm nervous. Ironic really, I'm not normally scared of pain."**

 _"I'll hold your hand if you want. But certain places hurt more than others, my chest was painful but my leg ones weren't so bad."_

He blinked as he sent that, realising he had no qualms offering to hold this other mans hand. He probably wouldn't do it in the street, but something about Hiccup seemed to innately put him at ease.

 **"I had one leg removed, how bad can a few needles be... that's my evening sorted, I'm gonna start working on the design I want. You'll have to recommend a good artist."**

 _"Well you liked mine, so I would absolutely recommend my tattoo artist."_

The evening melted into late night before they bade each other to sleep - they needed to be awake and alert to see each other the next day. Eret managed to avoid Teeny all morning as he shaved stubble off his face to uncover the tattoo there, stroking over it and wondering how his father would have felt about his sexuality if he were still alive. He wasn't that worried about his mother, but his uncles and aunts, cousins, his two surviving grandparents... it was _daunting._

For a second, Eret almost cancelled on Hiccup.

 **"Are youa allergic to anything? Or adamantly won't eat anything?"**

 _"Nope. I'll eat anything. I once ate a chicken sandwich with banana bread."_

 **"Why?!"**

 _"We were out of normal bread."_

 **"Oh. Of course. I can come pick you up in an hour?"**

 _"I can do that. I'll see you then, just beep or my roommate will harass you if you come to the door."_

 **"I'll do that. Make sure you're wearing comfortable shoes."**

Eret eyed his pile of boots, picking out his favourite walking boots and giving them a quick wipe down and beating off any residual dirt out in the back garden. Then he had to pick an outfit, settling on a plain black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, somewhat satisfied they complimented his muscles without looking like he stuck out. Eret sat on his bed to lace up his boots, then debated before dabbing on a little aftershave.

"Yep. It'll have to do."

He looked in the mirror, supposing he could look worse. Hair tie in place to stop it getting all in his face, Eret pocketed his wallet, picked up his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. Grabbing his phone and keys off the side, he was about to go outside to wait when a horn honked outside.

"Eret! Have you _seen_ this car? I don't care who's driving it, I'll shag them in the back seat!"

"Teeny, you're such a creep. I'm off out."

Distracted by the gorgeous car outside, it took Teeny until he saw Eret getting in the vehicle to realize why the beauty was outside their home. Hiccup waited for the door to be closed so they were masked by tinted glass, then reached over and squeezed Eret's hand.

"Is there anything you have to get back for today?"

"Nope."

Hiccup smiled, watching Eret ogle the car interior again.

"Excellent. You're mine for the day. You look great, by the way."

Eret felt his cheeks heat, but took a good look at Hiccups slender frame wrapped in slim black jeans and a crimson t-shirt. He looked effortless, casual. Nothing about their outfits really gave away that this was sort of a date.

"You look hot."

Hiccup chuckled, ducking his head somewhat bashfully. His choppy, messy but still amazing hair hung loosely around his face, brushing the tops of his shoulders. He really was hot. Eret couldn't believe his luck.

"Thank you. Lets get going before your roommate decides to come out and investigate."

The car purred into life as Eret clipped in his seatbelt, jacket tossed into the back seat. Teeny was still watching from the window, curious face clearly pressed against the glass. Eret would be quizzed when he got home... assuming he made it back to his own house that was. He kind of hoped he wouldn't.

Hiccup drove leisurely, tapping his thumbs on the wheel in time with the stereo playing quietly to fill the silence and humming to himself as he looked out of the window at the traffic lights. Eret watched him, eyes roving over the sharp jawline dotted with stubble and the slim neck with a prominent Adam's apple.

"Where are we going?"

Eret eventually asked, but Hiccup just turned and flashed him a lopsided grin that gave him butterflies.

"It's a surprise."

Leaning back in his seat, Eret sighed jokingly and turned to take in the scenery as they glided along in his beautiful car.

"Here we are."

Hiccup effortlessly slid his car into a parking spot, twisted around in his seat to grab his own jacket so Eret copied him. Hiccup had a black leather jacket with a red dragon-shaped emblem on the shoulder, which surprised him.

"I thought you were a vegetarian."

Hiccup smiled, not fazed by the rather sudden utterance.

"Well spotted. This is _fake_ leather, its a custom job. Twenty first birthday gift from my mom."

He looked _amazing_ in it, so Eret shut up and shrugged on his own jacket. Hiccup led them along toward what he realised was a _huge_ museum building. Hiccup was already ahead, paying for both of their entries. He shushed Eret before he could form a coherent protest, handing him the visitors wristband to put on.

"Stop arguing, I told you. Today you're mine."

A passing steward gave them a confused look, but otherwise paid no mind as Hiccup and Eret headed further in.

"Where do you want to start? Ancient Rome, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece... Oooh, the Plague?"

He had an inkling Hiccup was excitable and immersive, but now Eret was watching him get excited, animated and he enjoyed it greatly.

"The classic Dinosaurs? We'll work our way through time."

"Sounds good. Jurassic section is... obviously up stairs. Come on!"

Eret didn't understand the comment until he saw Hiccup wince slightly, obviously not loving climbing stairs on his prosthetic leg. Eret realised - Hiccups house was all one floor. He also realised he was standing dumbly halfway up the stairs, hastening to catch up before Hiccup noticed he was a total idiot.

They went through the museum at their absolute leisure, Hiccup not showing any boredom or impatience as Eret always wanted to see everything. Never for a second did Eret feel like Hiccup didn't want to be there. He even managed to hold conversations about the Norse exhibits, thoroughly schooled Eret in the Plague exhibits and bought him a mug that had a dinosaur skeleton and the museum logo printed on it. He bought himself a pencil and blank, unlined notepad, amusing Eret as the consummate artist.

As they ventured outside back into the sunshine, his rumbling stomach told Eret it was time they had lunch.

"Wow, two thirty, we were in there a while."

"I brought lunch, but you'll have to wait another fifteen minutes or so."

"Why?"

Eret pouted - he was _hungry._

"Because I said so."

Hiccup grinned in return as they headed back to the car, still as beautiful as Eret remembered with its sleek lines and green detailing. As the car started up again, Eret basked in the comfortable seat and tried not to pester Hiccup about where they were going and why he couldn't eat yet.

"Are we there yet?"

He did his best to sound jokingly petulant, and it worked - Hiccup smiled again.

"Almost."

The car pulled up in what seemed like the middle of nowhere, and Hiccup seemed excited about this nowhere. He beckoned him toward the boot, and Eret wondered if he was about to be kidnapped. He was torn between plotting self defence and thinking he may not mind that much.

"I'm not going to lock you in it, I was just hoping you would grab the drinks cooler."

Damn.

"Oh, of course."

Hiccup had a real, actual picnic basket there. Eret picked up the cooler box, watching as Hiccup picked up the picnic basket and stretched up with his lanky arms and legs to bring the hatch back down. His t-shirt rode up, exposing pale skin over one narrow hip bone.

"Not that I _mind_ you checking me out, but I thought you wanted to eat."

Eret was blushing far too much. He blamed Hiccup.

"Lead the way."

That won him another dopey grin, lopsided and a little too toothy but it was all part of the charm. He clicked the car lock, then led Eret along a gritty, gravelly dirt path until they reached an empty field overlooking a nature park and massive lake.

"Wow. Some view."

"Yep. I come out here all the time to draw. I've never brought a date here... I don't really date. I bring my mom sometimes, does that count?"

He chuckled, pulling a black and green plaid blanket out to stop their jeans getting dirty on the grassy field.

"Of course its black and green."

"Hey! I almost wore a green t-shirt today, but I restrained myself."

Hiccup didn't look all that put out, grinning as he patted the blanket next to him, indicating Eret should sit next to him. Placing the cooler down, Eret plopped down and watched as Hiccup dug into the picnic basket.

"I figured you might not wanna eat vegetarian stuff, so I bought manly meat snacks too. There's water and coke and lemonade in the cooler. Can't drink if I'm driving, and I thought you might wanna drive home."

"You'll let me drive your car?"

Eret blinked, suddenly giddy.

"You're a mechanic, and I saw your car outside your house. Not a scratch. I trust you. Don't think about speeding, you're not on my insurance."

Hiccup had made sandwiches for himself, and had bread and little butter packs for Eret to make his own as he'd only bought the sandwich meat fresh that day. It was all a huge amount of forethought, and he had only had a day to plan.

"Would you mind if I draw you?"

"Excuse me?"

Hiccup held up his new note pad and pencil, the ones from the museum.

"Your jawline catches the sun really well, I wanna draw it."

"Oh... ok."

He tried to stay as still as he could, feeling the scrutiny as Hiccup flicked his eyes up and down between pad and Eret, sketching lines across the paper and using his fingers to blur and shade lines.

"Can you turn to the side a little? That's perfect."

Five minutes later, Hiccup turned the pad around and struck Eret with awe.

"Wow."

It could have been a photo, so perfect was the line work and the shading to bring the picture out in 3D.

"It's not my finest work, this isn't a proper sketching pencil. But it's definitely one of my finest subjects."

"Are you kidding? That's amazing! I feel bad for not looking as good as your drawing."

"Are _you_ kidding? I don't think it does you justice."

Hiccup put the pad and pencil away, then stretched out on the picnic blanket. Eret watched, seeing the strip of pale, lean abdomen as his shirt rode up. Hiccup was smirking at him when Eret found his face, scratching at the light autumn hair across his belly.

"What's so funny?"

"I've been doing my best not to kiss you, because you're not out and I respect that. Yet here you are practically undressing me with your eyes in public."

Taking a long swallow of chilled water to soothe his dry mouth, Eret wasn't sure what to say.

"It's hard not to, you're kind of naturally irresistible."

"I've never heard _that_ before, you mister are very good for my ego."

Hiccup threw an arm over his eyes to block out the sun, but continued feeding himself grapes from a box next to him. Eret wanted to initiate something, but he didn't know how and he was admittedly nervous about being out in public. He took in the view Hiccup brought them all the way to see, which was actually kind of perfect. Museum, picnic in a park... Eret wouldn't have thought of that when _he_ was arranging dates with girls.

"Argh!"

Hiccup bolted up, teeth gritted as he clutched his leg.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, sudden leg pain. I'll be fine in a minute."

Until that point, Eret had forgotten about his prosthetic limb again. He supposed Hiccup never did. The other man took in a few deep breaths, then relaxed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it happens. Pains fading again, its just what happens when you drop a limb."

"How did it happen?"

Hiccup stretched out again, sighing in relief.

"Bike accident, my leg was smashed to pieces by the drunk ass who knocked me over. They said if I kept it, I would probably never walk. I was sixteen... I wanted to walk again. So they amputated my leg, and I learnt to walk on a prosthetic. The physio _sucked,_ but I'm just glad I can walk."

"Does it hurt all the time?"

Eret needed to shut up, Hiccup probably hated getting these questions. He answered patiently, no sign of irritation with Eret's constant questioning.

"Sometimes it gets tense, and its uncomfortable some days but mostly I don't think much about it. My mom made up a great muscle rub for me, that usually does the trick."

The sun started to dip in the sky, making the men realise they had been out there talking for hours.

"Wanna get out of here? You're driving, so you can go home if you want."

"Uh."

Hiccup observed him silently, then smiled.

"Or you can come over and see the tattoo design I've been working on."

"Yeah, lets uh, lets do that."

Still smiling, Hiccup cleaned up the mess they had made. Eret did the same with the drinks, held out a hand to help Hiccup stand up. Six inches from his face, Eret couldn't resist and leant in to kiss him. The slight scrape of stubble still thrilled him, and while there was a warm mouth on his Eret didn't care he was kissing a guy in public.

"That was brave."

Up close, he realised how _good_ Hiccup smelled.

"It wasn't planned, but I don't regret it."

"Well, nobody saw so... come on. This way."

By the time they reached the car, Hiccup had a noticable limp that he was clearly downplaying. He handed Eret the keys, then dropped into the passenger seat with a deep sigh and moved the chair back as far as it would go to stretch out his sore leg.

"Oh, hang on. You don't know where we are."

Hiccup reached over and tapped the on-board computer, which lit up. He pressed 'saved locations', then 'home' and the satellite navigation system started offering Eret directions.

"There you go. Drive safe now."

Being trusted with this beautiful car by the handsome, sweet guy next to him made Eret's hands sweaty. Wiping them on his jeans, he put the key in the ignition and the Night Fury rumbled to life with a beautiful engine sound. Hiccup was watching him with a fond smile, enjoying Eret's joy at the car.

The drive was effortless, the car responding to every turn of the wheel and the smooth glide told him Hiccup kept his tire pressure well within range. The wheel felt like satin under his fingers, and the silence between them wasn't uncomfortable - he followed the SatNav directions back toward Hiccup's house, and he was almost sad that the drive was over.

"We got back alive with my baby unharmed. Well done. You gonna be able to park her?"

"Maybe you should, your garage is narrower than I'm used to."

Eret got out of the car, letting Hiccup slide across to ease the car into the garage, then stumble out.

"Sorry to be typically awkward, but I need to treat my leg. You're welcome to make yourself at home."

Hiccup limped over to his room and Eret hovered, then awkwardly perched on the sofa to wait. He heard Hiccup undress, then a low sound of pain as he presumably detached his leg before cursing under his breath.

"You alright?"

"Fine!"

Eret stood, knocking on the door before pushing it open. He'd seen Hiccup's leg before, but the end was reddened and swollen unlike last time.

"What's wrong?"

"I took this off and realised the muscle rub is in the bathroom."

"I'll get it. What does it look like?"

"Green tub, black lid. Smells like menthol and aloe."

Eret headed into the bathroom, spying the jar on the side of the bath with 'Henry' written along the side in handwriting similar to the birthday card on the fireplace. He unscrewed it and sniffed just in case, eyes stinging with the potent scent.

"Yep, got it!"

"Did you put it too close to your face?"

"Maybe."

Hiccup chuckled, reaching for the jar and thanking Eret. He rubbed it into the sore end of his amputated limb with gritted teeth and practiced efficiency, visibly relaxing as the cooling substance worked, then wrapped a thin white gauze around his leg before reattaching the prosthetic.

"That is much better. Thanks for saving me the crawl."

"No problem. You ok now?"

"Yep. Just gonna wash my hands, because this stuff burns if you touch anything sensitive with it."

His limp was less obvious as he stood up and headed to the bathroom, scrubbing his hands clean of the balm and replacing the jar on his bedside table. Eret watched, since Hiccup was still not wearing any bottoms and only black boxers covered his lower half.

"Ok, so... tea? Coffee? We can talk body art while this stuff works."

"I got the drinks, you get your pictures."

They sat with Hiccup's sketchbook and laptop, Hiccup showing him pictures of dragons and the big black creature he wanted tattooed.

"I was thinking on my back, with the tail coming around the front. I gave him half a tail and replaced it with a red fin, so we match. I was gonna go green but I already gave him green eyes... what do you think?"

"I think it'll look amazing. It'll take a while though, especially all this block black."

Hiccup sipped his tea, picking at vegetarian cocktail sausages again and stretching out his still-bare legs.

"We must all suffer for our art. I've spent weeks on one job before, this is only _hours_ we're talking."

"What do you do?"

"I'm an illustrator. People come to me for pictures, concepts. I designed some of the first images for Smaug in The Hobbit. I never have my name in the credits, I prefer to fly under the radar. I don't need the money, I just enjoy art."

Eret had seen the Hobbit in the cinema. That dragon had been amazing, detailed and realistic.

"Wow."

"I wanted to be an animator but I have no patience for people with poor work ethic and that involves teams. This way, I work independently."

"I just like fixing stuff, and I would go crazy working in an office. I need to be active."

Hiccup started chuckling, prompting Eret to be confused.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just... I'm imagining how if we hadn't met the way we did, it wouldn't sound like we would get on. I spend days at a time hunched over a sketch pad, you would die of boredom doing that."

"They do say opposites attract."

"Do they?"

Hiccup fixed him with an intense stare.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just trying to get a read on you. Is this something you want to go somewhere? Or is it more a gentle excursion into your newfound sexuality? I'm not pressuring you, I just like to know where I stand."

"Honestly? I have no clue. This is still new to me. A month ago I was denying my sexuality. I didn't expect to meet someone I would see more than once on my first night out."

Hiccup listened attentively, then nodded.

"I can respect that. I should put my trousers back on."

"No!" Eret exclaimed, in his head. Or so he thought "Oh gods did I say that out loud?"

"Yep. Don't worry, I don't mind. It's not often people _want_ to see these chicken legs with a metal fixture. I feel special."

"You are. You don't scare me."

"Oh. Do gay men scare you generally?"

Eret chewed his lip, sipping now-cold coffee.

"I think maybe they always made me uncomfortable, but because I was fighting myself."

"Makes sense."

"Does it? I always thought it made me a jerk."

"Oh. Well, you have to remember a lot of people who are like, homophobic or racist are either coming from a place of either ignorance or fear. Yours was a bit of both, but presumably now you know you aren't gonna be a jerk to gay guys. If you are, well, we are gonna have a problem."

"I will do my utmost not to be a jerk. Promise."

Hiccup grinned, then his face took on a look of mild irritation as his phone rang.

"Oh, I _so_ regret telling my mom I was seeing you again today. Guarantee that's her asking if you're still here so she can come annoy us."

He got up to answer it, pulling faces at Eret as his mother talked and Eret tried not to laugh.

"No, you are not coming over. We're going out... Yes, that's a lie. You still can't come. Because you're not allowed in my room when someone else is in there. Now go tell dad I'm dating and call me tomorrow. Love you. Bye."

He tossed the phone aside, then looked at Eret.

"Don't take any of what I said to heart, it just means she won't come over and I won't hear off her til tomorrow. Plus it'll wind up my dad."

"Oh. So you're not planning to invite me into your bedroom again?

He cocked his head, considering Eret.

"I didn't want to be presumptive. This is your journey Eret. Do you _want_ something to happen today?"

Squirming under the scrutiny, Eret nodded and looked away with flaming cheeks. Hiccup stepped closer, reaching for his hand and gently encouraging Eret to his feet. Even without his shoes, Hiccup had a little height on him. It felt towering until Hiccup leant down, pressing their mouths together and setting off sparks in his belly.

He didn't realise how eagerly he responded, not until he realised Hiccup's t-shirt was bunched up in his fist in Eret's need for him to stay there and kiss him more. Hiccup gasped against his mouth, fuelling the heat burning in Eret's gut as he realised _he_ was affecting Hiccup.

"Now I _really_ wish I had clothes on."

Eret was confused by Hiccup's flushed cheeks and embarrassed tone, until he registered the thing that was digging against his hip. He reached for the other mans erection on instinct, but Hiccup stopped him. Before he could feel too rejected, Hiccup elaborated.

"Not when I'm stood up, if you make my knees go weak I'll hit the ground."

"Oh. So..."

"Well, I'd like to take you to bed. If you don't mind?"

Eret nodded, letting Hiccup lead him back to his room where he'd already thrown Eret for a sexual loop previously. He still didn't rush him, just laying down and kissing again, though when Eret nervously reached for his groin again Hiccup didn't stop him. It was thrilling and terrifying to feel the hot shaft pulse between his fingers, but solely thrilling to have Hiccup moan into his mouth, thrusting into his hand like he couldn't stand not to feel more of his grip.

"Y-you might wanna stop o-or I'll ruin your t-shirt."

Hiccup shuddered and gasped like the clumsy handjob was the best thing he had ever felt, almost making Eret disregard the sanctity of his clothing to continue feeding off those responses. He rolled away and wriggled out of his t-shirt, Hiccup's eyes hungry on his bare torso before they were kissing again. Suddenly needing to prove he could bring the other man off - Hiccup had led the charge before - Eret resumed the clumsy stroking motion and drank down the hungry whines that filled the air between kisses.

"Fuck!"

Hiccup was more vocal when someone else was responsible it seemed, cursing as he spilled over Eret's hand and torso. Eret wasn't sure what to do with his messy hand, but a still grinning HIccup rolled onto his other side and grabbed a towel from the side of his bed, holding it out to Eret.

"Thanks."

"No, thank _you._ That was awesome. Would you mind if I take off your jeans?"

"Only if you'll take off your shirt too."

He doffs it quickly, tucking himself away to be clad only in his boxers as he goes for Eret's belt and peels off his jeans. Eret hungrily watches the lean torso with muscles beneath skin, all straight lines and flat planes.

"You're under no obligations to reciprocate, but I've been _dying_ to do this."

Hiccup mouthed at his erection through his underwear, hot damp breaths tickling his cock and Eret groans at the sudden pressure. He nuzzles with his cheek, laves his tongue over the cotton and leaves a damp trail. Eret's cock helps, leaking precum to form a wet spot. Hiccup tugged down his underwear and tongued the underside of his shaft, humming as he reached the leaking tip.

"Gods Hiccup..."

"You're so hot Eret, I've been thinking of this since I first saw you."

Eret couldn't answer, because Hiccup practically swallowed his cock in one _hot_ motion, head bumping the back of his throat and Eret tried not to buck his hips. His tongue dragged up with the bobbing motion of his head, hand stroking the slick base to ensure Eret never stopped _feeling_ the entire time.

Then his fingers quested downward, rubbing circles over his perineum to stimulate Eret's prostate and Eret quaked, moaning at the dual sensations. Hiccup didn't falter his rhythm, barely stopping to breathe as he sucked Eret's cock.

"G-gonna come."

His girlfriends had rarely been willing to swallow, so Eret was used to having to warn them. Hiccup however, only sucked harder and squeezed his cock, moaning himself when Eret came in his hot mouth. He swallowed everything, tongue dragging over his tip to check he hadn't missed any and slowly pulled off Eret's sensitive, softening cock.

"You ok?"

"Best blowjob _ever."_

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, wiping his swollen, saliva-coated lips with a smirk.

"I can't really compare genders, only ever got head from one girl when I was fifteen but I was awkward and so was she. I don't even think I lasted more than two minutes, but the whole time I was looking at a poster of football players behind her. We broke up the next day... she slapped me, then apologised when I said I was gay."

"Sounds like an interesting experience. So you've never.. with a girl?"

"Nope. But it doesn't make you more or less gay, everyone has their own journey."

Eret could see Hiccup was hard again, leaning to one side on his fully organic leg between Eret's spread thighs. He remembered how good his fingers had felt inside him, wondering if he was brave enough to make the leap that day.

"Eret?"

"I want you."

"Well, I'm right here."

"No, I mean... we didn't actually get all the way last time."

"And... you want to now?"

Eret nodded, exhilarating arousal and fear coursing through him in equal measure.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Only disappointment I had about the other night was that we didn't."

Hiccup shifted, then got up off the bed.

"Where you going?"

"To rinse out my mouth, I don't want you refusing to kiss me."

Oddly grateful, Eret didn't argue but hoped he wouldn't always have such an aversion to the idea. Hiccup returned with minty-fresh breath, crawling onto the bed and capturing Eret's mouth again with a deep, insistent and pleasant pressure. He watched Hiccup grab lube and a condom from the side, placing them on the bed next to them before working Eret's last fabric covering away. His own went the same way, pressing their naked bodies together and it was warm and comfortable and arousing.

"You sure you don't wanna top? You've never done this before, you're still gonna feel it tomorrow."

"Gotta get my first time out of the way sometime, and I _want_ that to be now."

Hiccup kissed him again, erection hot and damp against his stomach as Eret's body began to respond in kind. He frotted against Eret's cock, gasping into his mouth and smirking when Eret gripped at his back.

"You absolutely sure?"

"Absolutely."

He slid down Eret's body, lithe and catlike with a teasing lick to his semi-erect cock. Then he was grabbing the lubricant tube, slicking his fingers and reaching for the relatively uncharted territory of Eret's ass. He didn't rush, massaging the oily substance in until his muscles relaxed, permitted a slow and gentle finger inside him.

His body was still new to this, even if his mind knew it would feel good. So Hiccup rubbed soothing circles into his inner thigh as Eret tensed, waiting for him to relax again before he added a second digit. Slowly, Eret relaxed enough for Hiccup to find his prostate. When he did, Eret's body relaxed further as the pleasurable sensations distracted him.

Hiccup watched him closely, lapping up the responses as he stroked the little bundle of nerves inside him, cock leaking as his hips bucked and chased the feeling. This time he could feel Hiccup stretching him open, working his fingers wider to encourage his muscles to loosen. A third finger made him bite his lip, feeling a little more discomfort.

"I know it feels strange, you're doing great Eret. If you need to stop, just say. It's totally fine."

"M'ok. Just intense."

"It is. I promise I'm gonna make this good for you."

The whole time, Eret didn't think about stopping. He wanted this, even as it stung a little. If Hiccup's fingers felt _that_ good against his prostate, his cock would surely feel better. He dragged his fingers back over the hot spot, making Eret's hips jerk with sudden bolts of pleasure.

Hiccup's cock pulsed hotly against Eret's thigh, but he showed no sign of wanting to do anything but watch Eret writhe on his fingers, cock swollen and leaking on his stomach with the constant intense pleasure. He kept stretching him open, spreading lubricant inside him and Eret was dangerously close to coming before Hiccup got inside him properly.

"Y-you gotta stop."

Hiccup ceased moving immediately, face creasing in concern.

"You ok?"

"Too good. Was about to come if you didn't stop."

Hiccup's face broke into a smug grin, thrilling in Eret's pleasure so obviously.

"You want more prep? I can wait."

"Do I need it? You're the expert."

He wriggled his fingers a little inside Eret, brushing his prostate again.

"Honestly, I've gone longer than I usually do but I don't want you feeling rushed."

Squeezing his muscles experimentally, Eret certainly felt loose and relaxed inside.

"I wanna try. I'll let you know if I need more."

"Ok. You can stop me any time."

Eret nodded, watching Hiccup roll the condom on with expert hands - he obviously wore them frequently - before liberally coating his erection in lube. Eret watched him wipe off his hand on the bedsheet, adjusting himself to take pressure off his prosthetic leg before he leant between Eret's thighs, craning his neck to kiss him. Eret greedily took the kiss, trying to stay relaxed.

"You still sure?"

"Mhmm. Just... be gentle."

"Always my aim. A minute of discomfort and then it gets easier, promise."

He wasn't sure expecting it made it easier, but Eret could surely stay relaxed for sixty seconds. A damp, blunt head pressed against him, immediately tensing up involuntarily. Hiccup leant down and kissed at his jaw, waiting for him to relax again.

"Here, hold your legs like this for a minute."

Hiccup pushed his knees up against his chest, encouraging Eret to hold them there.

"Why?"

"Helps open you up. Just breathe, it's ok."

This time, Eret felt the head breach him. It was more than his fingers had been, felt almost more than Eret could take. The head was the widest part though... if he could take that, the rest would fit. Hiccup inched inside him slowly, and Eret felt the pressure almost stop him breathing. Then he felt hips against his backside, realised Hiccup was all the way in. Hiccups arms were shaking, sweat beading on his forehead but he stilled.

"Y-y-you ok?"

"Mmm. Can I put my legs down now?"

"Oh, yeah."

Hiccup groaned as Eret tightened around him from the position change, placing his legs loosely around Hiccups waist where it sat neatly between trembling thighs. He felt _huge,_ but hadn't lied - Eret was surprised he had fit, but he had all the same.

"Gods you're tight Eret."

"Think that's cus you have a massive cock."

Hiccup actually laughed, ducking to kiss Eret again and rolling his hips gently, testing. There was an ache present, but it wasn't unpleasant or even painful. The longer Hiccup moved in small increments, a couple of inches in and out, the more the ache faded. When he was more confident Eret could take it, Hiccup began to thrust deeper, the thick head of his cock dragging gloriously across Eret's prostate.

Each thrust knocked the air out of him, leaving Eret to gasp and thrash and shake all over. Hiccup groaned and growled against his ear, each push on the hot bud inside him filling Eret's previously waning erection with heat and blood. Eret buried a hand in Hiccups hair, felt teeth lightly skate across his shoulder muscles before biting gently, sending a pleasure-pain jolt through him.

His cock leaked against his stomach, hot and swollen and pulsing with need. Eret wanted to touch himself, but feared he would spontaneously combust if he did. Hiccup continued to thrust and rock and grind his hips into Eret, murmuring against his sweaty skin that he was _so hot, so tight_ and _fuck, you feel amazing._ The words spurred him further, fanning the molten heat in his belly with every push.

"Are you close?"

Eret could only whimper in response, words beyond him as Hiccup reached for his cock, stroking as he thrust until Eret coiled tight, white heat closing in around the edges of his vision. A few more thrusts and strokes, another bite on his shoulder and Eret broke, cock exploding in Hiccups hand to splatter them both in spurts of hot come. His body clamped down on Hiccup's cock, a last few jerky thrusts becoming a full body shudder as Hiccup came with Eret's name on his lips.

Hiccup waited until he began to soften before he gripped the base of the condom, then pulled out. Eret shuddered at the sudden emptiness, the ache left by the other man's absence. Obviously knowing what he felt, Hiccup rubbed his thigh gently.

"That bit gets easier, its just because you're new to it."

"Mm. Good."

He disposed of the condom, then obtained a damp towel to wipe Eret's come and the excess lube off them both. Eret may never admit how much he appreciated HIccup coming back and offering him a post-coital cuddle. It had all been a bit overwhelming, but absolutely the best sexual experience of his life.

"I have an answer for you by the way."

"Oh?"

Eret twisted his head, finding soft green eyes in the handsome face fixed on him.

"I do want this to go somewhere."

He was nervous as Hiccup silently considered him, but then the other man smiled.

"Me too."

-HTTYD-

 **blimey this ended up way longer than I expected! Much dating and a bit of sex really. Enjoy(?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cautious Quill - this probably took a while to get round to, but here's your switch!**

 **Gods I was in need of some slash writing I have written _so much Hiccstrid_ I almost think I could pass for straight.**

-HTTYD-

"Eret, you know you don't have to do this? I can live without blowjobs."

Eret could understand why Hiccup was saying that - he was currently staring at the cock that felt fucking magnificent inside him like it was a bomb waiting to go off.

He supposed in a way it was.

"I want to. I just..."

"You've never done it before. I get it. I could close my eyes? Or-"

"Would you?"

Hiccup smiled, nodding.

"Not a problem. Just remember, I've had practice so don't try to do what I did with taking you deep. The magic all happens here" Hiccup ran a finger around the head of his cock, flushed red and leaking a little "regardless of what you saw in porn. And if you want to stop at any point? You can. Otherwise? Just... do what you think would feel good to _you."_

Eret listened, watching as Hiccup laid back on his pillow support pile, closing his eyes and looking utterly serene.

He enjoyed looking at Hiccup's body, with it's sharp lines and freckled skin and lean muscles. Eret sort of expected to miss feminine curves and softness, but he didn't. Hiccup liked having his nipples played with, he liked when Eret bit lightly at his neck and he fucked Eret in a way that left his world toppling on its axis after the powerful climax.

Eret hadn't even _tried_ 'topping' yet, so much he was enjoying the newer experience of being on the bottom. With Hiccup, at least. He wasn't naive to the fact he had a partner who genuinely thrilled in his pleasure as much as their own, who respected his body and the intimacy of the act, the trust he had to put in Hiccup to try it to begin with.

Shuffling down the bed, Eret was about level with where Hiccup's prosthetic limb was attached to him just below the knee. It was oddly comforting to be reminded how at ease, how laid back the other man was.

He reached up to wrap his hand around the base of Hiccups shaft. Not scary, he had done that before. Hiccup sighed softly in pleasure as his erection was stroked, pulsing in response against Eret's palm. As Eret slowly rubbed Hiccup's shaft, precum began to leak steadily from the tip. Swallowing thickly, Eret used his thumb to spread the fluid over Hiccup's head and licked some from his own digit.

It didn't taste bad at all; he had been braced for much worse. The fact it was Hiccup's arousal only improved it, reminded Eret he _was_ arousing his... boyfriend? Lover?

Now wasn't the time for existential concern about the degree of relationship they had.

Licking his lips, Eret slowly edged closer and managed to convince his tongue out to stroke a wet stripe along the underside of Hiccups cock. Hiccup moaned hungrily, but when Eret looked up his eyes were closed. He was pleasantly surprised to find it tasted only of skin, maybe a hint of clean sweat.

Though really, what else would it taste of?

Eret shook his head inwardly, marshalling his nerve and placing his mouth on Hiccup's head. Do what felt good to him...

"Fuck Eret, feels so good."

He was probably exaggerating but the praise bolstered him all the same and Eret opened his mouth, let the tip push between his lips so he could flick his tongue over the sensitive nerves there. Hiccup's whole body shook, moaning openly and fisting a hand in the bedsheet.

With each sound and spasm Hiccup responded with, Eret's nerves faded more and more until he had the head of Hiccups cock in his mouth, circling the glans with his tongue and earning a multitude of reactions he thrilled in.

He had to admit defeat against his jaw eventually, feeling what was a small ache begin to increase. As soon as he pulled back, Hiccup opened his eyes to show green irises soft with concern.

"Sore jaw?"

"That obvious?"

"It's common."

"Especially with your huge cock I imagine."

Hiccup started chuckling, as he often did when Eret pointed out the almost alarming girth of his penis. Eret still found himself surprised that it _fit_ inside him.

"You're honestly the only one who's ever commented on that. Would it be impolite if I asked for you to finish with your hand?"

Eret immediately reached for Hiccup's cock, stroking the swollen shaft that was damp where Eret's saliva had ran down his cock. Hiccup moaned and thrust into his hand, still praising and encouraging even though Eret was pretty confident with the equipment in regards to using his hand. Hiccup was so passionate and responsive; Eret was lucky he'd nabbed this gorgeous guy who was a caring and generous lover.

"F-Fuck Eret!"

Hiccup groaned as he came over Eret's hand, spilling thick white liquid to fall over his fingers with a few thrusts into the still-tight grip. Curiosity overtook Eret as he looked at his soiled hand, lifting it to his mouth and licking some of the fluid there. Hiccup's eyes were wide as he watched, blatantly aroused despite having just come. Eret was pleasantly surprised to find it tasted fine.

"What?"

"That was hot."

Bolstered, Eret continued lapping up the come on his hand just to see Hiccups breathing quicken, his eyes darkening with hunger. He expected to feel awkward, but he didn't. Finished cleaning his fingers, Eret put his hand down. His fingers brushed against his cock, erection completely undiminished by giving head and eating Hiccup's ejaculate. Hiccup was just... exceptionally arousing.

"You want me to return the favour?"

Hiccup gestured at his erection, and Eret almost nodded. Then he changed his mind.

"No. I uh... I wanna top."

"You sure about that?"

He nodded, watching Hiccup for a reaction carefully. His response was slightly unexpected.

 _"Finally._ Not that you don't look hot as fuck on my cock but I've been dying to get you inside me."

"Sorry for-"

Hiccup shook his head, cutting off Eret's awkward apology.

"No apologies. I **love** that you're not ashamed of enjoying bottoming, and if you don't love being on top then that's ok. I just expected you to want to top first, and I've been patiently hoping you would."

Eret tried to take his words on board, flailing when he realised he didn't know what to do.

"Eret?"

"I've never done this."

Hiccup smiled encouragingly, beckoning Eret closer and kissing him sweetly.

"You've had sex with girls right?" Eret nodded "from talking to bi guys, fingering isn't so different. I just don't make my own lubrication."

He pushed the bottle of lubricant into Eret's hand, making no other move to urge Eret on as he relaxed on the bed.

"If you're really unsure, or eager to get to the big stuff, I can prep myself?"

Eret wanted to learn to do it, but at the same time... he _really_ wanted to see that. He handed the lube back and Hiccup smirked, using his arms to push himself up into a better position. Hiccup didn't look the least bit ashamed or embarrassed as he spread his legs wide and dumped lube in his hand, reaching down between his thighs to touch himself.

He pushed a finger in with little effort, biting his lip and working it in and out. The second followed quickly and Eret marvelled at how easily Hiccup's body took it, especially when he always took his time to stretch Eret open and since Hiccup had always topped Eret.

"Never used to need this when I wank, but I do it all the time now, thinking of you."

Hiccup's breathy words went straight to Eret's cock, the vision of him fingering himself open erotic as fuck. He could see Hiccup struggle to reach his prostate at first, but the reaction when he found it was violent and beautiful. He could see Hiccups cock filling out again after softening earlier, watching Hiccup ride his own fingers and moan in pleasure. The show alone was probably enough to make Eret come if he let it.

"Y-you wanna try?"

Eret didn't answer but to pick up the lube, adding some to his own fingers and reaching for where Hiccup already had two fingers buried inside himself. Hiccup nodded encouragingly, removing his own fingers to let Eret push in. He could feel Hiccup was already loose and slick inside, but the muscles still squeezed tight on his fingers and Eret groaned at the tight heat.

"Tell me when you're ready yeah?"

"Mhmm."

Hiccup arched his back and moaned aloud when Eret found his prostate, a little firm bump inside him that won the most sinful sounds from his lovers throat. His erection pulsed and leaked in response to the pressure inside him, and Eret started to really hope he was ready soon since he might come before the main event otherwise.

"I'm good."

"You sure?"

Hiccup nodded, biting his lip when Eret pulled his fingers free, taking the offered condom and lube from Hiccup and covering his cock with both.

"You want me like this?"

Eret looked over Hiccup's position, lax and at ease on his back.

"What are you suggesting?"

"On your back handsome."

Eret went, watching as Hiccup straddled his thighs. It took him a minute, having to adjust his prosthetic against the mattress but then he was on top of Eret with a playful smirk.

"You looked rather fond of this position the first night we met. Thought I'd recreate it. Little help here?"

"Oh. Oh yeah."

He reached down and held his cock in place, watching Hiccup adjust his position before seating himself on Eret's erection. The hot, tight slide was _intense,_ Hiccup's body taking Eret inside him slow and steady until his cute ass came flush to Eret's thighs.

"Mhmm, definitely worth the wait."

Holy hell Hiccup was divine, quivering atop Eret's cock with his erection jutting out, dripping on to Eret's stomach as he shook. Hiccup looked down at Eret, running a circle around his nipple with one finger.

"You alright down there?"

"Mhmm. Feels... different."

"Good or bad?"

"Good! Just getting used to not a girl and not being on bottom."

Hiccup grinned, shifting back slightly and rocking his hips, testing the angle and trying not to overwhelm his rather inexperienced partner. Eret placed his hands on Hiccup's spread thighs, stroking the soft hairs along the wiry muscles he found there.

"You ready?"

Eret nodded, watching rapturously as Hiccup lifted his hips and dropped them again, slowly fucking himself on Eret's cock and moaning softly. He was as wanton and unashamed as he had been the first night, shamelessly seeking pleasure and looking utterly beautiful in the throes of passion.

 _"Fuck_ you feel good Eret!"

He was literally just along for the ride, watching Hiccup bounce and rock and grind himself down on Eret's cock, his own leaking copiously as his prostate was rubbed inside him by Eret's shaft. One of Eret's hands was guided between Hiccup's thighs, curling his fingers around the thick erection and watching Hiccup respond with full-body tremors. He really hoped Hiccup was getting close, because Eret had been halfway here _before_ a hot guy sat on his cock and put on the erotic show of a lifetime.

He stroked Hiccups cock, squeezing just below the head and rubbing his thumb across the sensitive, leaking tip. Hiccup _whined,_ a needy keening sound as his cock twitched in Eret's hand.

"Hope you won't mind but I won't last much longer, been too long since I got fucked good."

Eret was very happy to hear that, but he couldn't find the words to say it as his body began to coil tight, molten heat low in his belly as Hiccup fucked himself harder, faster and rolled his hips to thrust into Eret's hand. Tightening his grip, Eret tried to hang on until Hiccup came and was immensely gratified to feel hot come splatter across his stomach and chest.

Hungry moans filled his ears as his eyes fell closed, Hiccup's muscles clamping around his cock the last push he needed for Eret to come _hard,_ body quaking as he filled the condom and fisted a hand in the bedsheets while his back arched.

When he finally made it back to Earth, Hiccup was frowning slightly and Eret panicked immediately.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all, my leg is just cramping up so I uh, I can't get off you."

Pushing himself up on shaky arms, Eret reached for Hiccup's backside and, while enjoying the plush curve there, helped guide Hiccup up and over onto the side with all organic limbs. As soon as he was on the bed, Hiccup leant down and took off his prosthetic leg.

"Sorry, just needed to come off."

"I've told you a dozen times I don't mind."

Hiccup smiled, stretching lazily on the bed.

"Since you have two legs and no sore ass, would you get my muscle balm out the bathroom when you go clean up?"

"Cheeky. Of course."

Eret headed to the bathroom, ditching the condom that almost came off his softening cock and realising Hiccup had made a real mess of him. It was pretty great. He cleaned up hastily in the sink, wiping a towel down his front and picking up the jar of goo for Hiccup.

His boyfriend had, unsurprisingly, hardly moved when Eret went back in, reaching out a hand for the jar.

"Can I do it?"

"Oh. Uh, sure. You have to be quite firm to work out the knots though, so if you're too afraid of hurting me it won't do much good."

He was kinda scared but also this seemed like a boyfriend thing he ought to know how to do for Hiccup. And Eret wanted to help relieve the pain Hiccup was in because of wanting to do something for him. It was only fair.

"Will you tell me if I hurt you?"

"Yep, but honestly unless you're intentionally trying to, I'll be fine."

He saw the stump below Hiccup's knee regularly enough since the man took it off before bed each night and Eret had stayed over a few times now. Teeny still thought he had a girlfriend. Hiccup never pushed him on the topic of coming out - only Hiccup's mother had any idea they were dating. She was the only person who Eret was comfortable around really other than Hiccup.

He hadn't even _met_ Hiccup's dad yet.

Eret scooped out about the amount Hiccup usually did, placing the jar back down and placing the lid atop it again. He placed his gooey fingers on Hiccup's stump, working it along the entire area up to his knee with firm circles. Hiccup gave him a thumbs up as he worked, visibly relaxing as Eret massaged his leg.

"Thanks. You should wash that off your hands before you rub your eye or grab your cock. It _stings."_

Eret complied, scrubbing the thick substance off his hands and coming back to see Hiccup had gauze, leg and boxers on.

"I really appreciate that you did that. Hearing you say its ok and seeing that are two different things."

Unsure what to say in response, Eret kissed him. Hiccup returned it eagerly, burying a hand in Eret's hair and teasing at his lips with that mischievous tongue of his.

"Not that you aren't delicious, but I'm hungry."

Chuckling, Eret picked up his discarded boxers and followed a slightly bow-legged Hiccup out to the kitchen. His mug from the museum was a permanent resident of Hiccup's kitchen, getting filled with coffee while Hiccup dug in his fridge for vegetarian cocktail sausages. They were almost all he ever saw Hiccup eat.

"Your tattoo appointment is soon isn't it?"

"Yep. An all day sitting, probably the most expensive thing I've ever bought other than my car. Still, I'm excited!"

In all honesty, Eret was looking forward to it too. When his dragon tattoo was healed Eret intended to learn every inch of it.

"I booked the day off work. Figured you wouldn't say no to the company."

"You did that for me?"

"Yep."

Hiccup beamed, holding out a cocktail sausage in offering. Eret took it, expecting something much stranger when he ate it.

"That almost tastes like the real thing."

"What did you expect? Grass?"

"I dunno. Hush."

Eret drank his coffee while Hiccup stuffed his face, fiddling with his hands on the table.

"You alright Eret?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"I... I want to introduce you to my mom. I think she'll be ok with me being... you know."

"Gay?"

"Yeah."

"If you're sure, I'm happy to meet her. If you want, we can have a mom date. My mothers insanity will assuredly distract your mother from any concerns she has about you liking cock."

Eret couldn't help laughing, still occasionally surprised by Hiccup's laid back attitude.

"Maybe not just yet. I think they'll get along well actually, now you mention it."

"Suit yourself. When would you like this momentous occasion to occur?"

"Are you working any time soon?"

Hiccup leant back in his chair, obviously pondering his schedule.

"I have a job to finish, but I'll be done say... Saturday. After that I'm free as a dragon."

"I'll have to call my mom and find out when she's free, but I'm already expecting Sunday demands."

"Sunday is fine. I know a place that does great Sunday brunch, does your mom like food?"

Eret blinked as Hiccup immediately came up with a plan, but nodded.

"She's where I got this build from. My dad was more chubby."

"Alright. Mother permitting, Sunday brunch it is. If your mother is busy, wanna go anyway?"

"Sure."

"Its about an hour away, but it's my moms favourite place and we used to live closer to it. So I figure you're less likely to run into anybody you know."

Damn, Hiccup was so thoughtful it hurt.

"An hour for brunch?"

"It's _very_ good brunch. Are you staying the night?"

"I want to, but I have an early shift in the morning."

"Understandable. Will I see you before Sunday?"

Eret calculated his work shifts and social plans.

"I'm free Thursday night?"

Hiccup considered it against his own schedule, then nodded.

"Let me know when you want picking up. I better put on some trousers if I'm taking you home."

While topping had been fun, that Thursday was spent in Hiccup's bed reacquainting himself with getting soundly fucked himself. Eret guessed he had a preference. His preference being Hiccup in his ass.

Sunday rolled around with Eret meeting his mother near his home, waiting to be picked up by Hiccup. She whistled as his car came into view, seeming shocked when the car pulled up by them. Hiccup stepped out of the car, smiling warmly and looking devilishly handsome in green t-shirt and black jeans.

"Hey Eret. Hello Eret's mom."

"Mom, this is Hiccup. Hiccup, meet my mom Elsir."

The two spoke at once.

"Hiccup?"

"Can you spell that?"

"E-l-s-i-r."

"My name's Henry but everyone calls me HIccup. Now that is sorted, shall we get going? Brunch won't eat itself!"

A tall, stocky woman with long, dark hair, Elsir was of Sami descent and the source of Eret's natural olive hue. She jumped into the back seat with a pleasant sigh, obviously enjoying the plush interior as Hiccup and Eret folded themselves into their seats in the front.

"Eret didn't say much about you Henry."

"Well. I'm not very exciting."

Hiccup side-eyed Eret, obviously asking if she knew they were a couple.

"Mom. Hiccup is my boyfriend."

The silence in the car was deafening. Eret started to panic.

"About time! I hope you're being good to my boy."

"I certainly endeavour to Elsir."

"Wait, what did you mean 'about time'?"

Elsir laughed, watching Eret mildly freak out in the front seat.

"Eret love, I've known you were gay since you were six. Even your dad suspected."

"What? How? Why?"

Eret didn't remember declaring his place on the rainbow any time before he met Hiccup, let alone as a child.

"A mother knows these things."

"My mom said the exact same thing when I came out."

Hiccup let them chat for the most part, answering when spoken to but otherwise focusing on the driving.

"Here we are. Come try the best pancakes in the world."

Hiccup's stack were drenched in syrupy chocolate sauce and blueberries, Elsir going for a more savoury bacon and sausage while Eret opted for sweet waffles with fruit and cream. Their tea was served in dainty cups, but the overall atmosphere of the place was relaxed, easy.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Bout two months now?"

"Oh, not very long then. I'm surprised you opted to do this so soon."

"Well, he met my mom the morning after the night before-" Hiccup suddenly stopped, craning his neck over the back of their booth "and speak of the devil, she shall appear."

"Henry!"

Eret saw Valka wave over at them, Hiccup shaking his head. Behind Valka was a literal _mountain_ of a man, with a huge ginger beard and a tight ponytail behind his head.

"No _way_ is that your dad."

"Yep. Can't you see the resemblance?"

Hiccup's deadpan response was probably deserved and didn't mask his nerves - Eret already knew his dad didn't approve of Hiccup's sexuality. Valka closed in on their table, beaming at her son.

"You didn't say you were- oh, hello Eret. And... is this your sister?"

"Oh, I like her. I'm Eret's mother, Elsir."

"Henry's mother, Valka."

Hiccup rolled his eyes fondly at his mom, watching the two women stand and shake hands.

"Are you just getting here? Why not join us?"

Hiccup stifled a groan as Valka agreed, summoning her husband who looked silently over the table.

"Henry."

"Dad."

Eret got the feeling Stoick knew the relationship between he and Hiccup was more than platonic, wanting to squirm under the intense scrutiny. He could see Elsir second-guessing her choice to invite them in as Valka sat the other side of her son, one of the staff members bringing a beefy chair for the beefy man. Hiccup _did_ say they were regulars.

"The usual for you two?"

"Please."

"Thanks."

Stoick answered gruffly, and Eret heard Hiccup murmur "I'm so sorry" under his breath to Eret as he was scanned up close by the huge man.

"Ye don't look like a fairy."

"Dad!"

"Stoick!"

Hiccup and his mom were obviously used to dealing with Stoick; Elsir wasn't used to the homophobic man.

"Excuse me?"

The prospect of coming out scared Eret; the need to defend his relationship with Hiccup was almost instinctive, immediate.

"Mom, it's fine. I knew his dad disapproved before we started dating."

Stoick looked surprised - he hadn't met many of Hiccup's dates, it seemed. Two plates joined the half-finished ones at their table, one an elegant mix of fruits and mini waffles with chocolate on, the other what looked like a mountain of every food the place offered.

"No points for guessing who's is who's."

Eret snorted at Hiccup's sarcastic remark, but Elsir wasn't done with Stoick.

"So. You don't approve of your son being happy? And you call yourself a father?"

Hiccup and Valka both stared at Elsir in shock, though their reactions paled in comparison to the absolutely flabbergasted expression on Stoicks face.

"Excuse me?"

"No. I will not excuse you. Your son is a sweet, polite and charming young man who puts a smile on my sons face. How dare you demean that because they are both men."

Hiccup flushed, ducking his head in a mix of shy and awkward.

"Thank you."

Stoick couldn't answer, beard wobbling as he crammed a huge forkful of food into his mouth without appearing in any way bothered by the tension. Valka was glaring at her husband and picking berries up to eat by hand; Hiccup stole one of her mini waffles and she turned her glare on him before breaking into a smile that he returned.

Stoick watched them, possibly offset by how comfortable mother and son were together. Eret felt uncomfortable with all the silence, but Hiccup curled his fingers around Eret's under the table and squeezed. Eventually even the stoic Stoick was affected by the silence, standing up and leaving the restaurant silently. Valka got up and went after him, making Hiccup sigh.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you here but I need to stop dad making a scene."

Hiccup tossed a couple of notes on the table next to their number marker, leaving Eret and his mother sat a little awkwardly.

"I didn't mean to cause a row."

"No. Hiccup's dad doesn't like his sexuality, Hiccup's mom hates that but keeps trying to change it. He's been out like eight years now, I reckon these arguments have all been had before. He appreciated you standing up for him though."

Eret watched over by the door, searching for his boyfriend. All of a sudden everyone began charging for the windows, some kind of spectacle going on.

"He's down!"

"Look at the big guy."

Fearing the worst, Eret immediately jumped up and headed for the doors. They were greeted by a scene of absolute chaos, Hiccup and two total strangers on the ground while Valka was clearly trying to stop her husband from attacking someone else.

"Hiccup! Are you ok?"

There was blood on his lip and a red mark across his cheek, but since the other two on the ground were out cold Eret wasn't entirely sure what was going on between who. He reached to help HIccup up but was rebuffed.

"My leg, my legs come off!"

Now he looked, Eret could see it looked as though his leg was bent at an awful angle but in fact his prosthetic was loose and needed putting back on. Elsir had gone white as a sheet behind Hiccup, clearly at a loss for what to do.

"Well, you can't put it back on here so..."

"My car. Can you help me to my car?"

He suspected Hiccup was a little stunned from getting hit in the face; Eret wasn't sure it wasn't his dad who had hit him yet. Leaning down, Eret picked up Hiccup's leg with one hand and used his other to hold around Hiccup's waist.

"What happened?"

He supported his weight so Hiccup could hop toward his car, probably looking quite peculiar as Eret had a fake leg still wearing a boot in the other hand.

"Arguing with dad, three guys overheard and started spouting 'fag' and what not, jumped on me obviously assuming dad would let them. He knocked them off but I fell awkwardly."

Hiccup laid himself astrid the seat of his car, pulling off his jeans with remarkable impunity. He reattached his leg and had started pulling his clothes back up before Valka found them, fussing over his facial injuries.

"Where's dad?"

"Arguing with the manager about hate crimes. One of those thugs had on this places uniform."

"Missed that when I was getting jumped. He has some fucking nerve."

"Henry!"

"What? Dad acting like he cares to defend me when not one of the things those three said to me hasn't come out of his mouth. And that's just to my face. Fuck knows what he says behind my back."

Eret's mother appeared then, holding a paper napkin or something with ice in. Hiccup went to take it but his mother beat him there, thanking Elsir as she held it to Hiccups red cheek.

"I- was that a-?"

"I wear a prosthetic leg, yes. They didn't physically dismember me, don't worry. All back together now... gonna have a wicked headache soon I'm sure."

Just to make a real crowd, the manager (according to her name tag) appeared in the party of Hiccup.

"Valka! We are so sorry for what happened to your boy, you know how much we love him here."

"I do Annie, I do. I apologise for my husband."

"Yes, he's..."

"A total and utter yak shit. Don't sweeten the pill. Any chance I can get up and check my legs ok mom?"

Valka backed up and Hiccup shuffled out, testing the weightbearing of his leg.

"Ok. My jacket is still in there."

Out of everyone, Hiccup seemed most calm all things considered. He didn't talk to Stoick on his walk in alongside the manager and his mom, and Eret watched Stoick stay stoic, stony.

"Well... what do you think of him?"

Elsir laughed shakily, reaching out to pat his face as though checking he were alright.

"Never ever doubt that I accept you son. He's lovely."

From the door, Hiccup was saying goodbye to his mother and holding three jackets over his arm. He stumbled back toward them, holding out their jackets.

"You wanna drive Eret? I'm ok to if you want to run for your life but-"

"Like I would say no."

Hiccup smiled and held out the keys, touching his swollen lip and hissing.

"I am very sorry if I caused you to fight with-"

"Elsir, think nothing of it. Honestly, my dad has caused worse scenes than this and I was touched by what you said about me. Mom will take him home to lick his wounds and stew in his own juices, then everything will be the same as before. I just want to get home."

They got in the car and Hiccup tapped the SatNav screen, setting it to take them to his house.

"Oh, hang on. I suppose... you need to take your mom home really."

"Its fine, I can get a cab from your home."

Hiccup chuckled.

"Please don't worry, Eret loves driving my car. Postcode?"

Elsir leant across the seats and kissed Eret's cheek, reiterated that aside from the minor brawl she had very much enjoyed their brunch, gave her blessing of their relationship and a vow of silence on Eret's sexuality until he was ready. Then Hiccup hit the 'home' button and Eret steered them to the bungalow full of dragons.

"Sorry about today. I had hoped dad wouldn't make such an ass of himself."

"As you say, think nothing of it. My mom likes you, that was the aim of the day. Aside from bruises... mission accomplished."

Hiccup chuckled, pulling an ice pack out of his freezer and placing it on his swollen split lip.

"Honestly, the most annoying thing about this for me is I can't go down on you until the _swelling_ goes down on me."

"Nice to know you have priorities."

He grinned cheekily around the ice pack, settling comfortably against Eret's side on the sofa. When satisfied he was as treated by the ice as he could be, Hiccup put it back and pulled Eret to his bedroom.

"You want a nap?"

"Yeah... not so much."

Eret was reticent given that Hiccup had been beaten up for being gay only two hours ago, but his boyfriend was insistent and other than being careful not to jar his face and taking his time with kisses, Hiccup didn't show any signs of it bothering him. Eret took his time working Hiccup open, finding enjoyment in the way he writhed on his fingers.

Hiccup was as erotic and playful as he had been before, arching his back and playing with his cock as Eret fucked him, moans not the slightest bit altered by his bruised cheeks and Eret found him as ridiculously attractive despite his split lip. Lazing on his side next to Hiccup afterward, Eret stroked fingers down his chest finding other bruises from his fall beginning to develop.

"I need a bath. Would you like to join me?"

"That's an offer I can't refuse. You alright to walk?"

"Yep. Might flutter my eyelashes at you later to make me a cup of tea, but that's the worst of it."

Eret had no real cause to deny him, feeling rather serene by the time they were bathed, dressed in pyjama bottoms and eating pizza delivery for dinner. Hiccup groaned in complaint when his mobile rang, clearly only answering it when he saw 'mom' across the screen.

"Hey. No, he's still here. I was surprised too, normally dad scares any guy off. Are you alright? Oh. Uh. I guess. Yeah see you then. Bye mom. Love you too."

Hiccup dropped his phone back on the table, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom wants to come over in the morning. To talk. With dad."

"And me?"

"She thinks so, I was careful not to agree to that specifically. You are not obligated to tolerate my dad."

"Do you _want_ me there Hiccup?"

He twisted his neck, looking up at Eret.

"I generally prefer things that include you. You're very good company."

"Then I'll be there. For now, I think you need rest."

"Any excuse to get me into bed."

Chuckling, Eret enjoyed spooning up to Hiccups back with an arm over his waist to sleep; he also enjoyed _being_ spooned and Hiccup indulged both wants. His boyfriend really was amazing.

Eret wasn't nervous until the door knocked; then he panicked a little.

Valka and Stoick came in behind Hiccup, who was significantly more bruised than when they saw him yesterday now the colour had time to develop. Stoick seemed to take up half the room by himself, definitely taking up more than half the sofa he and Hiccup had been fooling around on that morning.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry."

Even the usually unflappable Hiccup was a little shocked by his dads words.

"What for?"

"For... for everything. You were right yesterday; nothing those idiots said was any worse than what I've said to you myself. And as your father, thats not right."

Hiccup didn't answer immediately, and Eret suspected he was trying to work out if the apology was genuine. Eventually he stood up, tugging his dads arm to make him stand before doing the same to a confused Eret.

"Eret, meet my dad. Dad, meet Eret. My boyfriend."

A hand the size of his head was held out to him, Eret taking it and getting his entire arm shook along with his hand.

"Nice to meet you lad."

-HTTYD-

 **Ok... now it's done. I even ended on a happy note!**


End file.
